The Decision
by Sakurablossom606
Summary: Sakura couldn't remember anything about her life until after the age of 7, but all of that's about to change. The group hunting Naruto, the Akatsuki, know everything. And they've sent her a letter containing everything Sakura has ever wanted to know, but it comes at a price. Sakura has a decision to make and the future of the shinobi world is going to depend on it.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Hey :-)

This is Sakurablossom606, my first fanfic! WOOO!

Please be nice, constructive criticisms are appreciated but nothing too mean OK? If I've written any of the Japanese honorifics wrong please let me know via review or PM as I think I've done it right but I need a little more help from more experienced writers xx

Apologies if any are out of character, let me know.

I'm not sure of the pairings yet but I'll let you all know when I've figured it out. Definitely Akasaku though xx

Disclaimer, sadly I do not own Naruto. I own the plot but not the characters.

Stay with me to the end of this first chapter, it gets better as it goes on I promise you. If you don't like it after that by all means don't read it again.

Thanks for clicking on and wanting to read because I really appreciate it, I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Decision

Chapter 1: Discovery

Sakura Haruno lived a normal life; or what you could call normal by her standards.

She had regular missions from her mentor, Tsunade the godaime, regular friends and almost normal teammates. Naruto Uzumaki; the Kyubbi vessel and extremely loyal best friend, she didn't know what she' d do if he wasn't around to cheer her up.

Sasuke Uchiha; one of the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan and again a very loyal friend, he left to become stronger but returned after he killed Orochimaru because he had learned all he needed to know already. He had never truly forgotten his friends, as much as he liked to deny it.

/

Her perveted ex-sensei Kakashi Hatake; they had been rather distant when they had been a full team 7, but after Sasuke and Naruto went away from the village all they had left was each other from the original team 7. They became incredibly close friends, brilliant on missions and praised by the entire village.

She had no idea what a turn her life was about to make.

She walked purposefully to her teams meeting place, the river by the bridge. She liked it there, it was quiet and peaceful; full of the simple uncomplicated things in life. Approaching the bridge, she saw that nobody had turned up besides her yet. She smiled inwardly, she had some time to think before Naruto or Sasuke turned up.

Over the years, as much Sakura denied it, she had become astonishingly beautiful. Her bubblegum pink hair was still short, she liked it that way; it reminded her of who she was. Her body had become curvy enough for models to become green with envy, her clothes complimented her perfectly. She wore a scarlet vest top and white skirt, her dark green shorts underneath the skirt. She wore her trademark black, knee high boots and gloves. Many of the village's good shinobi had asked her on dates before; Naruto, Lee, Kiba, several other medic ninjas and even Neji among them.

Sakura's train of thought was interrupted by a flare of chakra nearby, she stiffened but then relaxed when she realised who it was. Smirking, she called. "Come out Naruto!" From across the bridge, Naruto poked his head out of a bush. "Oh man, caught me Sakura-chan!" Suddenly there was a sound of irritation from behind Sakura, she whirled around to see Sasuke glaring at Naruto. " Why are you such an idiot?" he asks exasperatedly. Naruto bristled in outrage and walked towards him. "Why are you such an emo teme?" he retorts. Sasuke muttered something and turned away to face the water below, glaring at it accusingly. Sakura sweatdropped. 'Why do they always act like this after stupid fights?' she asked herself as Naruto, too, looked away and pouted.

She wouldn't change it even if she could.

"Damn it you idiots," she grinned, pulling them into an unbreakable chakra enhanced hug. "I've missed you so much!" Sasuke and Naruto struggled, embarrassed at the people looking at them. "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto wailed. "This is embarrassing!" Sakura hugged them closer. "Suck it up!" she growled. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed onto her arm, squeezing it tightly. "We all have Sakura," he said quietly, patiently. "But please get off me." She could sense the danger in his voice, it almost screamed 'if you don't get off me now its death by chidori' .

Sakura promptly let them go and they fell to the floor in a heap. As they puledl themselves to their feet, complaining, Kakashi poofed into existence. "Yo." he greeted. Sakura smiled at him. "Morning Kakashi-Sensei!" But the she noticed that he looked solemn. "Is something wrong?" He surveyed them all. "Tsuande-Sama wants to see us all, she's got something to tell you." They nod and began walking to Tsunade's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to Tsunade's door, and knocked, they heard the faint 'come in!' and walked in. What met their eyes was utter chaos, the desk was split in half and papers were scattered all over the floor. "Tsunade-Shishou?" Sakura asked delicately, walking into the room and stepping over various papers. Tsunade looked up from her lone chair and motioned for them to stand in front of the tattered desk. She glanced up at them and breathed deeply. "We have received a rather... DISTURBING letter." There was a short silence. "From...?" Naruto prompted. Tsunade doesn't look at him.

"Akatsuki."

Naruto stiffened and looked down at the floor, silent. Tsunade bit her lip. "But it wasn't about retrieving you." She added quietly. "It mentioned you but has nothing to do with your retrieval." Naruto's head snapped up in utter disbelief. "What was it about then?" Sasuke asked sharply. Tsunade shot him a slightly loathing look. "Be careful how you talk to me Uchiha, you're still on dodgy ground." Sasuke nodded, looking faintly irritated. Tsunade took a long shaking breath, as if to calm herself, and looked up to face them fully.

"It's about Sakura."

Everyone in the room froze.

"They've disclosed some information regarding your past, and there's more." Sakura looked stunned, but almost desperate. "What did the letter say?" she asked quickly, anxiously. "Did it tell you about the circumstances of the memory block? And what happened before them?" Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised; they'd never known that Sakura had a memory block. Tsunade nodded at Sakura. "Yes, they told us everything." She looked carefully at the boys, regarding them carefully. "I want yo three to stay calm once I have told you the truth, you're not going to take this well."

Silence

"Sakura's brother is the leader of the Akatsuki."

Time stood still for a moment, nobody moved or breathed.

Just silence.

Sakura suddenly gasped, not realising that she had been holding her breath until she felt like she was suffocating. She moved her hands to her head and clenched them tightly. "No...I'm not... I can't be..." Tsunade held out an unopened letter to her student. "He wanted to write something to you personally." She explained quietly. Sakura took the letter, with a shaking hand, and carefully opened it.

'Dearest Sister,

You probably can't remember me, I'm assuming whoever took you erased your memory. This isn't necessarily Konoha. I'm your older brother, my name is Nagato but to those amongst akatsuki my alias is Pein.

I apologise for not being there for you, if I had known where you were I would nave taken you back immediately. I've only recently discovered where you have come to reside, this is why I have sent you this letter.

I looked after you for 7 years, we were so close back then; you could have been my daughter. It seems very out of character for me to be saying this but I want you to know something. I've missed you. So much, maybe even painfully so. You have no idea how difficult the years after your abduction were, I almost went insane wit guilt and worry. But I was kept going by the fact that you could still be alive, I made sure that my members kept an eye out for you on missions, just in case they saw you. I almost laughed in relief when Itachi reported that you resided in Konoha, I've waited a while because I wanted your life to return to normal. Because the other Uchiha hadn't returned yet. So I've waited until you will be able to handle this knowledge, you weren't ready back then.

I want to let you know that I desperately want to meet you again, if you wish to meet me we'll rendezvous about 4 miles out of Konoha from the gates exactly 2 days from when this letter is opened. I'll know when it's been opened. Also, I want to offer you a place in Akatsuki. Your my sister, have the power to block the rinnegan and on top of that you've been strong enough all these years without any of that knowledge. I promise that, if you agree, I will call off hunting the Kyubbi for the next 10 years.

But most importantly, I want you to know that I still love you; my feelings have only gotten stronger for you as the years have gone on. I hope you can forgive me for not finding you, but the fact that you're in a village as stable as Konoha makes me feel confident that you've been looked after in my absence. I pray to kami that you have or there will be hell to pay.

As I mentioned eaelier, you have the kekkai genkai the rinnegan. Don't worry too much about not having been able to unlcok it yet, you've had no stimulus to work off and you had no idea until now.

I wish you luck, sister, and I hope that you will agree to meet me again. It's your decision. Best wishes,

Nagato, your brother

Ps- I enclose a photo of us together when you were younger, I thought you might like some idea of my appearance and perhaps some solid proof.'

After reading the letter, Sakura noticed something else in the envelope. Shakingly, she pulled out the attachment and made a choked sound. Her free hand flew to her mouth, as she stared at the photo. It was her, clearly her, stood next to. tall man with orange spiky hair. Sakura was grinning in the photo, an arm wrapped around her brother and two fingers held out in front of her. Her brother was smiling too, a hand on her head and looking at he adoringly.

She hadn't realised she had been crying until she had finished analysing every tiny detail of the photo, her breaths were coming in heavy sobs and she was shaking. She'd never felt so happy, yet so sad, in her life. She had a brother.

She had a FAMILY.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at Tsunade, who was eyeing her both curiously and sadly. "Is there anything in there that we should know?" She asked gently. Sakura nodded quietly. "They offered me a place in Akatsuki, in exchange for the abandonment of the hunt for the Kyubbi." Naruto gasped slightly. "S-Sakura-Chan no!" he managed to choke out. "Don't just give yourself in because of me!" Sakura shook her head, frowning slightly. "It's not just because of you Naruto, it's for me He's my brother, my only remaining family in all likelihood. I lived with him for seven years, IN AKATSUKI. I want to know him." Kakashi and Sasuke looked doubtful, they were frowning. "It could have been any girl called Sakura," they reasoned. "It could be a trap." Sakura shook her head, smiling slightly. She held out the photo for them all to see. "It's definitely me." she said confidently as they observed the photo, their faces going from disbeliving to astonishment.

"I don't think you should go."

Everyone turned to Sasuke in surprise, Sakura's face hardened. "And why's that?" she asked coldly. Sasuke looked at her blankly. "Your brother is a killer, a member of Akatsuki. This could all be a trap to kill you and he might not even be your brother. He looks nothing like you!" Sakura turned to face him fully, her face red. "How do you know?" she asked, sounding even more cold then before. "It doesn't matter, you're not going to take such a risk." he said dismissively. Sakura's mouth dropped in outrage, she walked up to him until she was only a couple of feet away. "Who the hell are you to make my decisions Sasuke?" she yelled furiously. "At least you knew your family! I can't even remember mine!" Sasuke reddened in anger. "Your brother is dangerous!" he retorted. "He's killed so many people for an unreachable goal!" Sakura lost it now, her face contorts horribly in her fury. "MY brother?" she practically screamed. "What about your brother?" she accused, pushing him in the chest and sending him back a few feet. "Your brother who killed his whole clan without a word or even a flicker of emotion? I don't care if it was on Konoha's order he was just as much as a fucking saint as my brother! He dedicated his whole life to you afterwards and you took his life! At least my brother cares and trusts me enough to tell me the truth!"

Suddenly, she felt as though she had been hit with a sledgehammer. Sasuke had punched her in the face. She fell to the ground and brought a shaking hand to her face, it was swelling already. She looked up to see that Sasuke had already been restrained by both Kakashi and Naruto, they were holding his arms and body to stop him from moving. "Don't talk about my brother that way!" He roared furiously, fighting his teammates. She stood up and lunged forwards herself, just managing to land a hit to his chest before Tsunade caught her from behind. She relished in the sound of pain Sasuke made as she heard his ribs crack. "Then don' t talk about mine as though you know him! You're such a hypocrite! You're not perfect Sasuke!" she screamed, fighting her mentor with her own insane strength. She pulled out of her grip and ran, with tears in her eyes, out of the door and back to her apartment.

To be continued...

xxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Chapter one is over and done with, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

Next time:

Chapter Two: Choices

If you liked it please review, I like anything that can improve my writing! But be gentle OK...? Also last thing; is my writing style OK? My teacher always says it's a little odd xxxx


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

Hey again! Thanks so much to those who reviewed and actually read the story! It makes me so happy when people read and review it!

Please, please, please review if you can; I want to know what you think! I love you thanks so much for reading! Apologies if any are OOC, please let me know, I've tried to keep the as in character as possible because I hate it when characters aren't in character.

Also am having difficulty choosing a pairing, please review the one you want from below; the one with the highest number of votes will be used so make sure that you review or your pairing might not win!

The options are:

Itasaku

Sasusaku

Narusaku

So here it is! Chapter two: Choices is up!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. I only own the plot.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two: Choices

In the moments after Sakura left, there was a tense silence. Only Sasuke's harsh breathing could be heard, from when Sakura had broken his ribs. Tsunade closed her eyes ad rubbed her throbbing head, she sighed and slumped down in her chair. Naruto let Sasuke go, with a slight sove, in disgust. "You absolute bastard," he hissed. "Why'd you hit her? And so hard that she goes flying backwards?" Kakashi's grip on Sasuke's shoulders tightened, he didn't like where this argument was going. "She had no right to say those things about my brother," Sasuke growled, glaring at Naruto intensely. "She didn't know him." Naruto's mouth dropped in outrage. "You don't know anything about her brother!" He shouted furiously. "You have no idea what he's like or how he'd treat her!"

"Enough!"

Team 7 turned t look at Tsnade who was still rubbing her temples. "Enough," se repeated more quietly. She looked up, her eyes flashing damgerously. "Sasuke Uchiha," she started calmly. "You have breached the conditions of your probation; you are under house arrest until I deem necessary." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest. "I don't want to hear it!" She suddenly bellowed. "Anything you say now will only make your sentence longer! You completely flew off the handle, you attacked a fellow shinobi; your teammate no less! Yes you were provoked," she added as he stared in outrage. "But not badly enough to excused from punching her!" She looked away from him and into the corner, nodding slightly, two ANBU materialised. "Please escort Mr Uchiha out of my office and back to his apartment, don't let him out of your sight." The two ANBU nodded and each took one of Sasuke's sleeves, leading him quickly out of the office. Tsunade looked at the floor briefly then brought her hands up to her face. "Well things have really screwed up." She murmured quietly. Naruto closed his eyes and saw his team.

All of them together, laughing and smiling, enjoying each others company. Another time when they were on a mission together, before Sasuke left for Orochimaru, sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the stars and occasionally pointing out constellations. when they ate ramen together. All that time that he spent looking for him, getting stronger to get him back from Orochimaru, all of his dreams...

Crumbling and falling apart at the seams.

He suddenly felt a wave of irrepressible anguish wash over him; he clenched his fists, biting his lip. After all of this, after working so hard to get stronger and keep the group as happy as he could...

Was he still this powerless...? WEAK...?

"Team 7 is finished," he murmured "This is the final act." Before either of his seniors could stop him, he whipped around and strode from the room. Kakashi stared a he floor in shock, he couldn't believe it; ANY of it.

Sakura's brother is the leader of Akatsuki, she was more than likely going to be leaving the village. Forever. She had lost control to such an extent that she had critised Sasuke on his brother AND about him killing him, THE mistake that was going to haunt and torture him for the rest of his life.

Sasuke had succumbed to Sakura's provocarion and had actually gone as far as to punch her, in the FACE with his fist protectors. Tsunade had clearly nor noticed otherwise Sasuke's sentence would have been a lot more severe. There was Titanium in the knuckle area, he could have easily killed her if he had aimed a little better.

And Naruto, his fun loving ever positive little student, had actually said that it was over; that the whole team was over and done after he had worked so damn hard to get him back...?

What had changed to make them this way?

He looked up at Tsunade, he was shocked to see tears in his eyes. She rubbed them furiously and cleared her throat. "Kaksshi," she started hoarsey. "I'm sorry but we tried and failed to reinstate Team 7; as of now Team 7 is officially disbanded."

xxxxxxxxx

After the disaster in the Hokage's office, Naruto checked on Sakura back at her apartment. She had a broken jaw from where Sasuke had puncned her, Naruto had to help her because she couldn't do it on her own. Sasuke was under house arrest and neither of them were allowed to see him.

Not that they would want to anyway.

Naruto was too disgusted with his teammate to talk to him, he didn't know if he was going to fly off the handle if he went to see Sasuke. Sakura was feeling conflcted; she wasn't sure if she wanted to go see her brother. Actually, if she was honest with herself, she wanted to see him desperlately; she just wasn't sure if she could bear to leave everything behind. Konoha, even if it hadn't been her birthplace, was her home. She had lved there for as long as she could remember, she didn't know any different. What about her friends? She would probably never see them again. And to add to the whole mess, she had the rinnegan? The ultimate dojutsu...?

Hell, it wasn't even midday.

She waved goodbye to Naruto and shut the door behind he, collapsing and sliding down it. She brought her legs into her body and wrapped her arms around them, feeling lost and alone. What was she going to do? Was she going to join Akatsuki or was she going to stay in Konoha? Sighing, she leaned her her forehead against he knees and glanced up at the clock in her hallway; 11.30.

She needed help.

She could ask some reliable people she knew, she had some good friends who might help her!

Ino? Her best friend since childhood would be the most reliable to tell, she wouldn't tell anybody she was sure of that. But actually, she might freak out a little, and when the words sunk in, she was likely to cry and beg her to stay in the village. She wasn't sure if she could deal with that.

Hinata? Always willing to lend her ear and help her out, but she wasn't very good at keeping things to herself. If anyone put her under any bit of pressure, because people were likely to notice she was troubled, she would crumble and stutter the whole truth. If it was Neji she told, then he would tell HiashI and he would tell important figure heads of the village. She'd be killed in her sleep.

TenTen? She was nice as far as she knew, kind and very level headed as she wasn't from a clan; there wouldn't be anyone to tell and she was quite tight lipped. She'd give some advice if she asked she was sure! But again, she didn't really know her too well and vice versa; it was a big thing to be telling someone she didn't know too well.

Naruto and Sasuke already knew, she couldn't and wouldn't ask Sasuke and she didn't want to ask Naruto; she would cause him so much pain and that was something she didn't want to cause anymore of. Tsunade wouldn't help, she knew that for a fact. She'd say something like 'its not my place to comment on that' or 'you'll have to work that out on your own'. Who could she ask that would actually-?

Kakashi!

She scrambled to her feet and unlocked the door, running along the corridor outside her room. Kakashi was perfect, she'd known him long enough but she wasn't close to him like she was to Naruto or Hinata. He'd always said that if she needed some advice he'd give it to her if he could! She stopped when she got to the outside of her apartment building, the only problem with this brilliant plan...

Was Kakashi was always hard to find.

She sighed and leaped onto the roof of the nearest building and started to run along it, she had to try or she'd be really stuck. She surveyed the streets below like a hawk, he had to be somewhere nearby; Naruto told he that he hadn't left the office when he did. Kakashi was never anywhere completely obvious, she reminded herself, he's always too damn focused on avoiding everyone. She blinked, she stopped on her branch that she had just jumped onto and stared at the spot.

Was Kakashi really stood there? Of all places...?

She jumped down from the tree, onto the isolated street below her. She was back THERE again, just like this morning. He was stood, watching the water rush under the bridge below him, at the place Team 7 always met for a mission. She closed her eyes, took a calming breath, and started walking confidently towards him. He looked up, slightly surprised, and almost immediately stood up straight.

"Sakura!" he called in concern, walking over to her in worry. "Are you all right? Did Sasuke-?" Sakura smiled at her overprotective teacher. "I'm fine sense I," She reassured him gently. "Sasuke broke my jaw but I healed it when I got back to my apartment." Her expression suddenly darkened. "What happened after I left?" She asked awkwardly. Kakashi looked upset for a moment but it vanished almost immediately. "Not too much," he started delicately. "Sasuke's been put under house arrest, I think Naruto told you...?" Sakura nodded, Kakashi continued. "Well the ANBU escorted him out and Naruto left soon after, saying that Team 7 is... finished." Tears started to gather in Sakura's eyes, but Kakashi continued.

"And then Kakashi officially disbanded our group."

Sakura's tense face suddenly looked alarmed. "What?" she yelped in horror. "No! No, I never meant for us to actually-!" Kakashi waved her off. "I wouldn't feel guilty Sakura, after Sasuke punched you none of us blame you. It wasn't your fault anyway." Sakura nodded, biting her lip, she looked away. "Anyway I was wondering if..." she trailed off, he smiled sadly. "If I could give you some advice." he finished for her, she nodded numbly. He sighed, looking a little comflicted, but looked up again seriously.

"Well you've got two choices," he started. "One; you can go meet your brother and know your family, but you are very unlikely to see your friends in Konoha again." he held up two fingers. "Two; you stay here in Konoha without ever meeting your family, but you will stay I. the home remember with your friends." He paused, Sakura looked up at him expectantly.

"If I'm really honest Sakura, I think you should do what you really want to, be selfish. You're only considering not going because something's bothering you, isn't it?" he added. She nodded, feeling a little unnerved; sometimes it was just weird how easily Kqkashi could read her. "Yeah..." she admitted quietly. "I'm more worried about what... what people might think if my once I'm gone." she looked dowmat the floor, her eyes willing with unshed tears. "Some people might think I've left because I don't care about the village, or that I've left because I really want to be a rogue ninja. But I don't!" she suddenly shouted, some teare falling from her eyes. "I love Konoha more than anything, and about my friends! I want people to understand that I left not only for myself, but for Naruto and the rest of the shinobi world! I've put off the end of the world for another definite 10 years, I just don't want people to judge me!" Kakashi put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Sakura," he started gently. "Do you actually think that, if you left Konoha, we wouldn't still care about you or think differently of you?" Sakura looked up at him again and stared. "You're our friend and comrade, we'd understand hat you had a difficult choice to make. We wouldn't judge you, because the Sakura we know wouldn't leave us for no reason or because she didn't care."

Sakura gaped, hardly believing what she was hearing. "Go to your brother Sakura," he said hoarsely, the grip on her shoulder wavering slightly. "It might not be what I want or what Naruto wants, but it's what you want. We'll always follow you, Naruto might try to get you back, but if you don't take this oppurtunity now you're going to regret it for the rest of your life." She stood still for a moment, then practically threw her arms around his neck. Kakashi stared ahead in surprise. "Thank you," she whispered "I'll miss you." Kakashi smiled and hugged her back. "Heh, I'll miss you too Sakura."

xxxxxxxxx

Sakura spent the following day trying to avoid her comrades from the Konoha 12, it would be too painful and she might change her mind. It seemed to go by too quickly and it was early next morning when Naruto called on her. She opened it I surprise. "Naruto," she sighed, pretending to be tired. "As much as I appreciate you being here I'm trying to get some sleep." He regarded her suspiciously. "So you're not going?" he questioned, a hint of surprise evident in his voice. She shook her head, feel in extremely guilty as she knew Naruto would be devastated the foallowing morning when he learnt she was gone. "I just wanted you to know something, just in case you change your mind." She rubbed her forehead, sighing irritably. "Naruto," she started patiently. "I'm not going to change my mind, besides now really isn't-"

"Just hear me out!"

She looked at him in confusion, he regarded her seriously. "I'm going to bring you back." Sakura's brows raised in surprise, she felt drained and was quickly becoming exasperated. But secretly, her heart was pounding in horror; she didn't want him to think of her like he had Sasuke. "But Naruto, if I left it would have been because I wanted to," she smiled nervously. "You wouldn't have needed to try and bring me back." Narto shook his head. "You would still have the ANBU on you, you'd be a rogue ninja remember? It wouldn't have mattered what baa-chan said, it's still standard for them to be tracked and then killed. I would rather have me and the rest of the Konoha 12 bring you back than the ANBU who would kil you." Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to keep her voice steady, she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Well it's nice to know that you care Naruto," she smiled awkwardly. She reached up and hugged him but he stopped as he was about to hu her back. "Sakura-Chan?" he whispered curiously. "What's with all the boxes? Are you going somewhe-?" His eyes widened in realisation but before he could do anthng, Sakura ht him hard in the back of the neck. He collapsed into her and she set him down on the chair behind them, a few stray tears falling from her cheeks as she saw his eyes flutter and close. "I'm sorry Naruto," she whispered regretfully. "I hope you can forgive me." She crossed the room to pick up her backpack, wrote a short note on her noticeboard, and left.

When she got out of the apartment buildig, she breathed out in a rush. She rubbed her temples soothingly, she couldn't believe she had knocked out her best friend. And it looked like she was definitely going to be pursued by Konoha now, by her closest friends.

She was going to have to fight them, to stay with her last remaining family member.

She choked slightly, swallowing the bile that was rising in the back of her throat. She couldn't do it, she couldn't fight her best friends and nurt them, the idea was sickeing. Shakily, she started walking in the direction of the front gates, shifting the uncomfortable weight of her backpack.

"Where ate you going?"

She started, jolting out of her depressed thoughts and looking behind her in apprehension, her heart racing. She breathed sharply inwards, her face turning stony, and her fists tightened involuntarily.

"Sasuke." she growled.

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter two is finished! That took ages to write up! Sorry about the wait I've been on holiday and I thought I would publish this one for you today so yo wouldn't have to wait an longer! Please review, I take it as a representative as to how many people read the story. I count at least 13 by the number of follows, so comment so you can have your name mentioned! If you ask a question I will answer via PM or author ntes next chapter depending on what you want me to do xx

Next time:

Chapter 3: Leaving; your selfish decisions!

Many thanks to:

SF GERONIMO

Thanks, I really appreciated your comment, I have taken your feedback on board. Don't fear he will be less revealing next time! Than you for your praise as it means a lot to me. Special thanks for being my first person to comment!

ANIMELOVER171

Thank you! I'm glad the you enjoyed it, let mw know what you think of this chapter too!

MISSBLACKROSE123

Again I'm glad you liked it, please comment again on this chapter!

A RANDOM GUEST! Thanks for bothering to comment even when you didn't have an account! xx

I'm glad you like the story, your vote for the pairing will be counted!

PANDALITA

I know right? Cocky, self centered teme! Your comment made me laugh thanks for that xx


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

Hey everybody! Thanks to all those who commented last time, they were much appreciated and so far the itasaku pairing is doing best! I've writteb to around chapter 7 so i will wait until then for the pairings to take place. I'm really glad you're all enjoying the story, it makes me very happy when people take to write reviews! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter; Pein does make an appearance in this one.

Apologies that I imply labelled this chapter Chapter 3; I couldn't fit the full title on so I've written it at the start of this chapter!

I just want to take the oppurtunity to tell you that I am writing this from my tablet, the writing might be misspelt in places so I apologise in advanced!

Just so it doesn't confuse you, i want you to know that Nagato is still using that weird jutsu where he controls Yahiko's body. But he is still Nagato!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Leaving; Your selfish decisions

"Sasuke," she growled. "What are you doing here? Where are the ANBU?" He raised an eyebrow sceptically. "I should be asking you the same thing Sakura." he replied evenly. She bristled indignantly. "It's none of your business!" she hissed. He took a step forward, his face stony. "It's every bit my business, you're my teammate and it's a little suspicious that you're out at 2.00 in the morning."

"Really?" Sakura scoffed "You're wrong Sasuke, we're not teammates anymore. Tsunade officially disbanded us yesterday after you left, there isn't a team 7 anymore." He looks caught off guard for a moment, showing an emotion she couldn't read, but he recovered quickly. "You might not be my teammate," He started coldly. "But you're still a comrade, one of my closest friends." She actually laughed at that "Comrades? Friends?" she echoed in disbelief. "I believe you lost the right to call me those things when you punched me in the face my dear Sasuke-KUN." She smirked mockingly, putting particular emphasis on the honorofic. "I was an idiot to forgive you for leaving me on that bench, I'm not so sure I'll be as kind this time." He narrowed his eyes but said nothing. She sighed tiredly. "So why ARE you here Sasuke?" She asked wearily. He regarded her carefully, she was carrying her largest backpack; the one she always took for her long term missions.

"I assume you're going through with this idiotic plan?" he asked almost exasperatedly. She stiffened in anger, but she didn't rise to the bribe. "Again, it's none of your damn business." She replied through gritted teeth. His eyes narrowed in a anger for a moment but it vanished instantly, replaced by a look of resignation. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, smirking. "I see," he murmured in amusement. "Well in that case..." he vanished from sight, Sakura held her breath, listening for any hint of sound.

"I'm going to have to stop you."

Sakura spun on her heel, her fists glowing with chakra, and punched in front of her. Sasuke only narrowly avoided it, he was surprised because her reactions were much faster that he expected to be, and was just out of the way when it hit the ground with crushing impact. She smiled when she saw Sasuke's astonished face, looking at her fist cautiously as it made the ground open up easily beneath her. She pulled it our of the concrete and lifted her head just in time to see Sasuke aalmost directly in front of her, holding his Katana ready to strike her. She whipped out her kunai from her pouch and brought it up to counter his attack, a clang reverberated through the air in front of them. She glared at her opponent, her face contorted in concentration so his blade wouldn't cut.

"Stop this Sasuke!" she grunted ss he applied more force to his blade, bringing both him and the Katana closer to her. "I don't want to fight you dam it!" His face remained stony but lessened his pressure on the sword. "Then why are you?" he demanded loudly. Sakura smiled sadly. "Because I want to meet my brother, the family I have left." she answered quietly. "And if I have to fight you then so be it."Sasuke jumped backwards and Sakura stumbled forwards, no longer having the blade to balance her. He looked at her blankly. "Have you seen the dobe?" He suddenly asked. "I thought I felt his chakra signature on the way up here." She didn't answer but looked at him regretfully. Sasuke felt a sudden wave of uneasiness wash over him, why wasn't she answering? If she didn't know she would have said so, but if he had she wouldn't actually...

"Sakura," he prompted sharply.

No reply.

He moved so quickly, Sakura didn't even see him until she felt a crushing grip on his arm. "Sakura," he whispered threatningly in her ear. "Where's Naruto?" She close her eyes. "He figured it out," she replied quietly. "I lied at first and told him I was going to stay here, but he told me that if I left he would fight to bring me back. Even if it meant fighting me. He was about to leave but then he saw all my stuff was packed up." she croaked, her throat constricting in emotion. "He was going to try and fight me right then and I knew it. I can't fight him, I don't want to hurt people who are precious to me! I... I pressure pointed his neck." She choked out an unemotional laugh. "How damn ironic, eh Sasuke?" He searched her face right then, looking for a sign that she might be lying. She had to lying, she wouldn't actually do that would she...?

But he found nothing, she was telling the truth.

He loosened his grip on her arm, looking at her in disbelief. "What happened to you Sakura?" he demanded through gritted teeth. "Why are you so cold, why did you change?" She narrowed her eyes. "Because your selfish decisions made me change Sasuke," she whispered ruefully, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "You forced me to become colder." She suddenly slammed something in her hand hard inti his upper arm, he gasped in pain and surprise. He immediately released her arm and slapped a hand to his arm, trying to pull out the offending instrument. He pulled it out and stared at it in shock.

It was a poisoned senbon.

He looked up at Sakura and was bout to say something when his knees buckled underneath him, making him fall tl the ground breathing hard. She kneeled next to her childhood crush and took the needle from him, placing it back in her back shakily. She regarded his furious face sadly, knowing that he was unlikely to forgive her for this. "I'm sorry Sasuke," she murmured "Please forgive me." His face slackened and his eyes slid shut. Sakura stood up and raced past him, not looking back because she wasn't sure if she could stop herself from going back to help.

Standing in front of the great Konoha gates, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she hadn't stopped running since she ran into Sasuke. She looks up and, before she could change her mind, sped past the gates and into the dark forest.

xxxxxxxx

When she came to a small clearing she stopped, breathing heavily as her backpack weighed her down considerably. She leaned against a tree and thought for a moment; she had been running aimlessly through the forest for the past few hours because she hadn't wanted to think about the village, but where had he said to meet him? She pulled out the letter she had put in her pocket, the one Tsunade had given her two days ago, and read it carefully.

'if you wish to meet me we'll rendevous about 4 miles out of Konoha from the gates exactly two days from when this letter has been opened. I'll know when it has.'

She narrowed her eyes in confusion, shaking her head slightly. What the hell did that mean? Does he know I've left the village? He didn't specify exactly where to meet, 4 miles from the gates could be anywhere! She sighed, she was only three miles out; she would have to trust him and go further. After another few minutes, she had ran the extra mile. She stopped and glanced up at the rapidly lightening sky, they were going t have tl hurry up; it was only a couple of hours left until sunrise and if he still hadn't come by then Konoha...

"Would be able to find me," she mumbled darkly under her breath. "EASILY."

Suddenly she sensed a rapidly approaching figure, a powerful one. She pulled out a kunai and stood defensively; the only people she had known with chakra that powerful was Kisame and Itachi, but they wouldn't be here because itachi was dead...She frowned, was it him then? Or was it somebody else, an unknown enemy?

"It's been a long time Sakura."

She slowly lowered her kunai, watching the clearing hopefully. Slowly a figure emerged from the darkness, he had bright orange hair and multiple piercings and... an akatsuki cloak?

She stepped towards him tentatively. "Nagato...?" she asked uncertainly, it looked a little like the man in the picture but there were some suspicious differences. He didn't have piercings in the photo, or the ringed eyes he was displaying openly. Her eyes widened in wonder, was this the rinnegan? If so, nobody could replicate that through a transformation...

His face softened slightly when she said his name; the corners of his mouth lifted slightly and he nodded. She breathed out in a rush and ran at him, hugging him tightky. He blinked at her in surprise, as if this came as a complete surprise to him. He hesitantly brought his hand to her head and the other on her back. She pulled back, a few happy tears trailing down her cheek, and wiped her face fiercely. He looked around carefully. "Did anybody see you on your way here?" he asked quietly. She looked up, quite surprised by how deep his voice was, guiltily.

"Yes," she nodded in embarrassment. "My two friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Nagato nodded understandably. "It wasn't something you could have avoided," he reassured her gently. "They were bound to try and stop you... I take it they knew?" he asked, regarding her worried features. She nodded. "They were summoned along with me to discuss the letter, as we're on the same team." She suddenly looked away. "I had a fight with Sasuke, and was put under house arrest. he had t fight through two ANBU to get to me." His brows narrowed slightly. "Fight?" he questioned sharply. She nodded sadly. "I'll explain later." she mumbled, he nodded understandably. "Of course, but I must ask you that when we around other Akatsuki members you must call me Pein; they do not know my true name." She nodded nervously. "How many Akatsuki members are there?" she asked bravely, keeping her voice as fear free as she could. He shook his head, glancing around the clearing. "Not here," he murmured "I'll tell you when we get back to base." Sakura nodded, feeling a little foolish.

He held out his and to her. "Are you ready?" he asked, smiling slightly in reassurance. She smiled and nodded, taking his hand. He brought his spare hand to his chest, made a quick handsign and the were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reappeared in a spacious kitchen room, just a few inches away from the rectangular table that took up the middle of the room. He let go of her hand and motioned to one of the chairs beside them, she nodded, feeling extremely amxiojs now, and sat down. He took the chair next to her and regarded her carefully. "I understand that this must be quite an..." he paused, trying to find the correct word to describe the situation. "unusual and rather frightening situation for you to be in, but I assure you; I will not let any harm come to you while you are here." he finished firmly. "The others will not be permitted to harm you in any way, I will make sure of that. Though I doubt most of them would really want to." She nodded, her features looking a little more relaxed.

"Thank you," she said distractedly. "how many members are their again?" Nagato looked amused. "Ah yes, I never did answer your question." he thought for a moment. "7 including me," he finally answered. "The number of members have been rather up and down " Sakura was mildly surprised, there were only supposed to be 5 members. They must have been recruiting, she thought darkly; she wasn't sure she wanted to meet these shinobi who were deadly enough to replace Deiara and Itachi, or possibly even Kakuzu and Hidan. Nagato must have sensed how uncomfortable she felt. "Don't worry too much, the only ones you need to be wary of are Zetsu and Tobi. You'll probably never see Zetsu as he's always away on solo mission, he's got a thing for eating people." Sakura swalloed the lump in her throat as quietly as she could. "And Tobi..." he stopped suddenly, looking a little apprehensive.

"Sakura, you have to promise me; regardless of how Tobi may act, you won't let yourself be alone with him." She looked at him in bewilderment. "Why?" She asked nervously. "What's wrong with him?" Her brother paused, considering her for a moment, but then he shook his head. "I'm sorry," he murmured quietly. "I can't disclose that information to you." Sakura looked irritated for a moment, looking like she was about to retort, but was cut off by a calm feminine voice. "Nagato, is this...?" Sakura turned around to see a woman, she had a pretty face and beautiful blue hair that ended just above her shoulders. She also had an oragami flower in it and was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

Nagato nodded. "Yes, Sakura decided to join us." he turned to the girl in question, who looked nonplussed, and explained. "Sakura, this is Konan; she is my partner here in Akatsuki. It is safe to discuss anything confidential or private with her, I trust her with my life." Sakura nodded and smiled and Konan shyly. "N-Nice to meet you." she stuttered nervously, Konan smiled gently. "Don't be so nervous Sakura!" she said reassuringly. "It'll be nice having another woman in Akatsuki, I have craved some feminine companionship." Sakura suddenly grinned. "I bet you have!" she chuckled, making Konan smile fondly. Nagato cleared his throat, they turned to look at him apologetically. "Sorry Nagato," Konan apologised, looking amused. "What were you saying?" He sighed. "I was saying, maybe you should Sakura to her room." Konan nodded and turned to Sakura.

"Come on," she said cheerfully."I'll show you where you're going." Sakura smiled at her new companion and stood up. "Bye Nagato." She said distractedly, smiling and then following Konan out of the room. Nagato nodded to her and his ringed eyes followed her discreetly as she crossed the room. When Sakura shut the door, he sighed. He was happy Sakura was back, he really was but...

He frowned.

What was...HE... going to do when he found out about Sakura's return. Nagato knew he was planning something, but did that plan include collecting hers? He had known that the power hungry maniac was interested in his own rinnegan, but what if a lesser developed rinnegan came along? Would he take the oppurtunity to collect the rinnegan when it was more easily obtained, despite the fact his own was more powerful? His expression darkened further; if he tried to get his rinnegan, he would be able to put up a fair fight and possibly even win. But Sakura...

He slowly shook his head, there was no way in hell that she'd be able to do it. She'd be easy prey and if he fought her the rinnegan would be as good as gone, he clenched his fists. I wish I knew what you were thinking...

Madara.

xxxxxxxxx

Sakura glanced up at the sloping corridor her and Konan were currently walking down, it was dark and very claustrophobic. I guess I'll have to get used to it, she thought with a sigh. Konan suddenly stopped, jerking Sakura out of her thoughts. "This is your room now," she explained with a smile. "Mine is three doors up and Nagato's is the room at the end of the corridor, if you need anything come and find me OK?" Sakura smiled gratefully. "Thank you." Konan nodded and returned down the route they had originally taken; to talk to Nagato, she thought wryly. She shook her head in amusement and carefully opened the door to her new room, she gaoed and her hand slid off the doorknob.

"Oh... My... GOD!" she squealed happily. Sakura smiled widely and ran into the room, looking into every possible nook and crany. The room was gorgeous, the carpet was a deep pink colour and the walls were slightly lighter than the carpet. The bed was huge, the duvet was white and had cherry blossoms decorating it artisticly. Her chest of drawers and cupboard were white to match the bed, the whold room seemed to blend together beautifully. Ssakura smiled, she would bet anything that Konan had designed this; she doubted her brother would know the first thing about interior designing. Smiling like a kid in a candy store, she jumped onto the large squishy beanbag in the corner; she could find comfort in this room even if the things she did out f it were almost unspeakable. She pulled off her backpack for the first time since she put it on in Konoha, she might as well start putting her personal items where she wanted them.

After half an hour of arranging, then rearranging, she remembered that her brother had wanted to know about he fight with Naruto and Sasuke. Her body protested insistently, telling her that she had to sleep and that she was sitting on a pefectly comfy bed not two feet away from her...

She shook her head, standing up quickly; if she fell asleep now then Nagato was more than likely to send someone to fetch her and woe betide the poor soul who woke her from much needed rest. She hesitated, beginning to sink back onto the bed, when she realised that she didn't know WHO he would send. That convinced her, she stood up quickly again and ran out of the room before she could rethink the possibilities. Suddenly, she ran into a tall body, shocking her and nearly knocking her over. "Sorry!" she cried out as she nearly fell over, grabbing the wall for support and looking up apologetically, thinking it was Konan. "I wasn't looking where-" Sakura stopped abruptly taking in the person in front of her in shock, then slowly made her face contort in horror and flat out panic as she realised what this meant. She suddenly cried out again in pain, as she was pinned to the wall with a strong arm. Her eyes widened fearfully as she stared into deep icy pools of crimson.

"I-Itachi..."

xxxxxx

Chapter 3 finished! Thanks to all those who commented, followed and favourited me! Your positive comments really inspire me and I'm glad that those who commented are enjoying it! I think Sasuke got what he deserved this chapter, that's what you get for underestimating Sakura!

So far, Itasaku pairing is in the lead; I will only be employing pairing after chapter 7. Let me know what you thought about this chapter, be constructive with negative feedback please! I hope you are enjoying the story everyone! To the people who commented after my last chapter:

bluderk

glad you like the story! it's nice when people take the time to comment and I really appreciate it xx

your vote has been counted:-)

missblackrose123

I'll count your vote, it is likely that the pairing will be itasaku at this rate! It seems everybody hates Sasuke right now, not one single vote for him xx

Yumel

I'm gkad you like the story! I hadn't thought of the idea of a double pairing; if I did do one it's likely to be itasakusasu. what do you think?

animelover171

Thanks! xx Is the time between new chapters OK? should I space them closer together, farther apart or just the same as I am doing now?

KagomeAngel91

She did, he deserved it the nosy controlling idiot. That'll teach him to underestimate her! What a blow to his massive ego...

SF Geronimo

I'm glad that you're a faithful reader to my story, you're one of the few who replied to my authors note to you in your review; for that I thank you so much! As to the Naruto situation... its because he really trusts Sakura and believes that she will not leave if she says so herself. He told her what he would have said anyway to warn her for future reference; he wants her to know just in case she decides to leave in the future. He doesn't want her to leave even if its what she wants, he doesn't want her to be killed by the hunter nin who will undoubtedly come after her even if it means having to take her away from her family. And yes... Sakura did kickass this chapter!

Sakurablossom24

Thanks for commenting even though you're a guest! I really appreciate it, I can assure you that in the coming chapters you will see reactions from the rest of the Konoha 12 (11) xx

Romyblossom

I'm glad you like the story, I will definitely finish it. Your vote has been counted for Narusaku! xx

Carrie

I'm really happy that you like the story and that you'll be reading the rest of it! Your comments about the characters being IC made me really pleased. As to how long the story will be I'm not entirely sure, perhaps maybe 20-25 chapters? Make sure to keep commenting because comments inspire me even if they're negative!

HellNoScream

I glad yout loved the story, you're right Sakura does make wise decisions in this story. Sakura may find herself at war with herself in the next few chapters, the decisions she will constantly have to make can change things drastically!

Thanks for reading mke sure to comment! The more comments the quicker I'm likely to upload the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated as much as I usually would, my laptop's broken so I can't use it anymore. We're going to try for repairs but it's likely to cost a lot, so I'm using the family computer now! I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I haven't had the chance to type it for a while as my Dad is on it constantly.

**IMPORTANT!**

**Remember to review this people! I love your reviews and the vote for which pairing is still on so make sure you vote in a review or your pairing will not win! THE WINNING PAIRING IS ITASAKU SO FAR! Also, if you review, I will personally take the time to read one of your stories. It may take a while to get through the people who review, especially if the story is long, but I promise to do it! If you want me to read a specific story please let me know! Also if you have any ideas for the story please let me know, I would love to hear what you have to say and it will help me considerably. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the plot but not the characters.

Thanks everybody! Here's chapter 4: meeting. I apologise for the evil cliff-hanger last chapter! What will happen now? Isn't Itachi dead? How will Sakura and Itachi react? All in this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Chapter 4: Meeting

"I-Itachi…!" Sakura stuttered fearfully, staring into his crimson eyes. He started walking towards her, she backed away in alarm. "How are you here… You're dead!" She suddenly shouted, as if the words would protect her. She gasped as her back hit the cold wall behind her; he was still closing in on her. "You're dead…" she croaked weakly, hating how scared she was. "You can't be here…"

Itachi stopped about two feet away from her, regarding her face which was currently looking determinedly at the ground at her feet. He examined her clinically; she was breathing heavily, her eyes were wide and she was deathly pale. Itachi inwardly sighed, she was making this more difficult for herself than it was for him. He narrowed his eyes. "Haruno," he started coldly. "You are only making yourself more panicked and upset; _calm down._" She appeared to shiver involuntarily for a moment, before swallowing and jerkily nodding her head. He nodded approvingly.

Silence.

Itachi frowned; this was only making the situation worse. '_Might as well attempt some form of civilised conversation_,' he thought. '_We're going to be working together for a long time._' He hoped she wouldn't freak out. "So you've finally returned." He started conversationally, as if they hadn't said anything at all before. Her head snapped up, her eyes still holding some fear, and she nodded suspiciously. "It's reassuring to know that you have come back, Pein has been very… concerned about you since your abduction." Sakura's eyes seemed to sadden slightly and she looked down again. Itachi smirked little, looking bitter. "I take it me being here has unnerved you somewhat," he continued. She smiled slightly, looking up, and suddenly realising how close Itachi was standing to her.

She blushed slightly and looked back at the floor, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Itachi obviously sensed her discomfort; he stepped back and turned away, walking once more down the corridor he had previously been walking. As quietly as she dared, she breathed out in relief; even when Itachi wasn't meaning to be, he was incredibly intimidating. She stepped off of the wall and cautiously faced the corridor Itachi was walking down. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, Sakura stiffened. "You should find your brother," he said quietly. "It's not safe for you to be on your own right now. Other Akatsuki do not know why you are here; they are likely to attack you if you're not wearing a cloak." He paused before continuing. "You hair isn't as distinguishing as it once was." Before Sakura could voice her confusion he was gone.

Unconsciously, her hand took one of her hair strands and looked at it weirdly. Your hair isn't as distinguishing as it once was? How much more of a distinguishing colour could her hair be? She shook her head and turned around, only to nearly break her nose on her brother chest. She made a short sound of surprise, falling back but her brother caught her and steadied her. She rubbed her nose irritably. "Not again…" she mumbled exasperatedly. Again? Nagato narrowed his eyes in barely concealed confusion. "Meet someone?" he asked curiously. Sakura looked at him irritably and spat "Itachi." before continuing down the corridor she was just about to walk down. He stared after her, a little nonplussed, before following.

"You and Itachi used to be close when you were in Akatsuki," he started conversationally, watching her closely. Sakura narrowed her eyes, but she almost immediately looked irritated again. Nagato continued, but a little more curiously. "I think he took an unconscious liking to you as he had just left his younger brother."

Silence.

"…Sakura? Are you all right?" he asked, his voice holding a hint of concern. She smiled bitterly. "Yeah, I'm absoloutely fine." She snapped sarcastically. "I was just wondering when you're going to tell me that someone I think is dead is actually still alive? It might come as a bit of a shock." Nagato bowed his head, understanding what she meant. "Ah yes, I forgot that you were unaware of his return. I take it seeing him was a bit of a…shock?" Sakura groaned and held a hand to her forehead. "I'm going to go crazy in this place if surprises like that pop up at every turn…"

Nagato chuckled slightly and ruffled her hair affectionately. "It's reassuring to know that Konoha have not changed you completely, you have still retained your ability to make me laugh. "Only Ya-" He stopped abruptly, his eyes clouding with an unreadable emotion but the look vanished almost immediately. He removed his hand and smiled at her slightly. "Follow me," he started quietly. "There are some things I need to question you about." He opened the door that was around the next corridor and let her walk in, before following her in himself. Sakura was curious; was he about to say someone's name? Had he stopped because she had relieved an unpleasant memory? As she sat down on a nearby chair she sighed, she probably shouldn't ask; it was likely to be a personal thing.

Suddenly, she remembered something Itachi had said to her earlier. "Nagato?" she started curiously. "Did my hair used to be different when I was in Akatsuki last time?" Nagato looked surprised. "Yes, why do you ask?" Sakura turned to him, obviously eager to find out what was different. "Itachi said something about it," she explained distractedly. "So? What did my hair used to be like?" Nagato considered her for a moment, before carefully saying. "Your hair used to be white."

Sakura's mouth dropped. "WHITE?!" she shrieked shrilly, making Nagato wince. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Nagato shook his head. "I wouldn't feel too distressed about it Sakura," he reassured her delicately. "It suited you. You looked very angelic." Sakura smiled weakly. "Right, why do you think it changed then?" Nagato's face suddenly darkened. "I don't know," he admitted quietly. "I think it was the ninja who took you from the base, I believe it was to make you less recognisable." Sakura sighed wearily. "If they were going to change it, couldn't it have been to a more normal colour?" Nagato actually smiled at this. "True, they could have been more considerate…" Suddenly, his face turned serious. "We're getting off subject Sakura, I brought you here so I could question you about the details of your departure."

Sakura nodded, she looked down at the floor, her face looking guilty. "Yeah," she murmured quietly. "I was looking for you before I ran into Itachi. But I need to tell you what Naruto said; it's changed a few things." She was quiet for a moment, she took a deep breath and bega telling him what had transpired a few hours before. While explaining what happened between her and Naruto, she almost started crying. It sounded so much worse voiced than it had at the time, she felt terrible. "Anyway the full implications of his words were that he was going to try and bring me back, because he fears that the ANBU will kill me." She sighed and rubbed her forehead soothingly. "They've made it so much harder for all of us. I don't want to fight them, I can't bring myself to hurt them." Nagato nodded, frowning. "Yes, they have made it rather a lot more difficult. Please continue by telling me what happened with Sasuke."

Sakura's expression darkened. "It started in the Hokage's office the day we got the letter." She started quietly. Her fists tightened involuntarily, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Nagato. By the time she finished explaining what happened, Nagato was clearly barely concealing his anger. "I understand your frustration with the younger Uchiha," he growled. "Is that all that happened?" Sakura nodded. "Yes, as I said I drugged him then left. Nothing else happened." Nagato nodded back. "Ok," he started firmly. "Well now we know how things stand we can take precautionary measures. One of them being that you will not be permitted to leave the base for at least two weeks," she opened her mouth to protest but Nagato held up a hand. "I'm sorry Sakura but it's not open for discussion, I'm not losing you again." Her defiance visibly wavered and she sighed.

"Fine, but what am I going to be doing for those two weeks?" Nagato actually smirked at that, he raised a brow. "You think I'm just going to leave you bored? I'm going to be training you, we need to get you stronger." Sakura opened her mouth, but she shut it again irritably; as much as she was strong now she wasn't anywhere near the level of the Akatsuki."And we're going to try and activate your rinnegan." He added. Sakura's irritated mask immediately vanished, leaving an excited face in its place. "Right!" she smiled, she looked at him curiously. "Soooo… what now?" she asked weakly, he glanced at the door. Suddenly, it hit her. 'Oh no,' she thought desperately, praying that he wasn't going to do what she thought he was. She needed rest, dammit, not emotional stress! Please don't say that he's going to…!

"I'm going to summon the rest of the Akatsuki."

Oh shit.

She nodded numbly and watched as he closed his eyes, pressing into the ring on his finger. "All of you report to the main office, I don't care if you're doing something this is important." He frowned. "I've already said that I don't care if you're doing something, leave him Zetsu you can finish it later." Sakura pulled a disgusted face when he opened his eyes again, he shrugged. "I already said he had disgusting tastes." She nodded, suddenly wondering if defecting to Akatsuki was such a good idea...

Nagato patted her shoulder reassuringly, as if he could tell what she was thinking. "Do not worry too much," he said quietly. "I'm sure a few of them might actually be pleased to see you, you were particularly close to Kisame and Deidara." He paused, looking expressionless. "Even Itachi was quite fond of you back then." She snorted, the operative word in that short sentence was back then; she still doubted that Itachi had felt anything close to fondness for her. If he did then, he certainly wouldn't now; they had crossed paths too many times in the past.

Suddenly, three dark shadowy figures materialised a few feet in front of her; instinctively she took a step back. One of the holograms pointed at her accusingly. "What is she doing her, yeah?!" The person yelled. "She's that Konoha ninja!" Nagato sent him a quelling look and the person fell silent, his arms falling to his sides. "I will explain what 'she' is doing here when the rest of the members get here." He said patiently. The person gave an irritated nod and looked at the floor, seeming to regret his outburst.

One of the other members turned to face him/her, he was wearing what appeared to be a swirly mask. He looked at the other person curiously. "Deidara-Sempai?" asked a childish voice loudly, his voice getting quite close to the person in question. "Are you all right? You went all quiet!" Sakura opened her mouth to scream but only a choked noise came out. "DEIDARA?!" she shrieked. "But you're dead!" Deidara looked up sharply and tightened his fists. "Does it look like I'm dead?!" he yelled back exasperatedly. Sakura covered her face with her hands breathed out loudly. "If you've resurrected anymore, please tell me now." She demanded wearily. "Or I swear I'm going to have a heart attack." She added quietly.

Nagato shook his head in amusement. "There are no more," he assured her. "I was unable to resurrect Kakuzu and technically Hidan is still alive." He regarded her carefully. "Also, Sasori was theoretically not human; only his heart remained and a single heart would be useless as there is no body to use it." Sakura wondered about telling her brother where Hidan was; but she promptly discarded the idea. Shikamaru would never forgive her. Suddenly her heart constricted; yeah we all fought to defeat them didn't we?

And Naruto…

Sakura shook her head, couldn't think about Konoha right now. The person who had acted childishly turned to look at her curiously, or so she thought; she couldn't see under the mask. "Tobi wonders who pretty Lady is?" he asks innocently. Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly, so this was Tobi..? She inwardly frowned; Nagato had told her to be more wary of this Akatsuki member than people like Deidara and Zetsu? She glanced back at her brother, searching for confirmation. Nagato saw her looking and gave her a discreet inclination of the head. She frowned, but quickly smiled as she turned back to Tobi. "We'll say when the rest of the members get here, Ok Tobi?" Tobi nodded his head vigorously. The oddly shaped member, who had been silent all this time, regarded her with a piercing gaze. "She looks good to eat." It said darkly, Sakura stiffened slightly. "Shut up!" hissed another voice. Sakura glanced around the room in bewilderment and alarm; had that just come from the same body…?

Note to self; be wary of members with cannibalistic tendencies.

Suddenly, the office door opened; Sakura looked up nervously. Konan, Itachi and Kisame walked quietly into the office. Kisame was eyeing her curiously. When they took their places in the line in front of her, Nagato cleared his throat. "As I am sure you have noticed, there is a Konoha ninja in our meeting today." He starts quietly. Sakura's stomach churned nervously and her face heated up as she felt everyone's gaze on her. She had always felt uncomfortable when she was the centre of attention, even within small groups of friends. Nagato eyed the members carefully. "She is going to join us as a member of Akatsuki."

There was a short silence, Deidara suddenly pointed at her accusingly. "But she killed Sasori-Sama, Yeah!" he argued, quickly sending a furious glance. "How do you expect me to work with her?!" Nagato's eyes narrowed, but then calmly said. "I have already taken this into consideration; I know you hold a grudge against her, I will not be partnering you on missions unless you can overcome your differences." Deidara scoffed, as if he didn't believe that he would ever forget, but nodded reluctantly. He smirked and shrugged. "She'd just get in my way, she's weak!" Sakura's head snapped up, her eyes blazing in fury. "What did you say, you blonde headed bimbo?!" she yelled, pointing at him warningly. Deidara blinked, as if he didn't understand what she had just said. "What?!" he yelled back. "I'm no bimbo… Forehead!"

Sakura froze, her eyes widening. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, rueing her over sensitive emotions. Of all things, he had to call her forehead? She opened her eyes, trusting herself not to burst into tears.

Why, oh why did Deidara have to look like Ino's twin?

"Sakura?" Sakura's eyes flicked to Itachi, who was regarding her blankly. "Are you all right?" Sakura nodded. "Sorry," she mumbled, furiously wiping her eyes. "I was just remembering something." Deidara looked uncomfortable. "Ummmm… You ok?" he asked quietly, Sakura smiled slightly. "I'm fine." Kisame suddenly looked at Itachi sharply. "Did you say Sakura?" he asked sharply. Nagato nodded, making Kisame look at him in disbelief. He turned back to Sakura. "Then that means this is…" Deidara looked closely at Sakura, then he grinned widely. ""It's her all right!" he cheered. "Sakura-Hime's back!" Sakura barely had time to contemplate this man's mood swings, before someone threw their arms around her neck.

She looked up irritably and saw Tobi, she stiffened slightly then reluctantly fake smiled. "Please get off me Tobi." She ordered sweetly. Tobi immediately let go and threw his arms in the air. "Sorry!" he wailed happily. "Tobi is just happy to see Sakura-ime again!" Sakura smiled weakly and turned to her brother, she frowned momentarily when she saw his eyes narrow at the over-exuberant Akatsuki. She glanced back at Konan and Itachi, they were regarding Tobi warily too. Sakura felt confused, Tobi was childish and innocent; he didn't look like he could hurt a fly.

Then why were they so worried about him being close to her?

She shook off the thought and saw that Kisame was grinning at her. "Nice to have you back Sakura-Hime." Zetsu looked disappointed. "Does this mean we can't eat her?" the dark voice asked. His lighter half spoke up irritably. "Of course it does you idiot!" Nagato glared at Zetsu. "If any of you hurt her or threaten there'll be hell to pay." Sakura suddenly thought of something. "Why do you all call me hime?" she asked curiously. Nagato smirked at her. "People believe it's necessary as I am leader of Akatsuki and Amegakure." He looked thoughtful then added, "The ciivilians call you Hime, because they believe you are a goddess. They believe I am a god, apparently your relation to me makes you a god also." Sakura gaped. "If Konoha could hear this…" she murmured in disbelief, the comment was to herself but Nagato clearly heard her. He turned to the Akatsuki again. "Konoha have not reacted well to her defection," he started seriously. "They are now sending retrieval teams to forcefully reinstate her as a Konoha shinobi. If any of you come into contact with them you are to fight them," Sakura's dropped to her stomach.

"But you are not to kill them, keep the injuries as minor as you can."

Sakura's head snapped up in disbelief, was her brother telling them not to kill the enemy shinobi who would kill them without a second thought? She smiled in relief, Nagato turned around. "You are dismissed, Sakura; I would like to speak to you." Sakura nodded, next to her Tobi's hand flew into the air. "Leader-Sama!" he called childishly. "Can Tobi talk to you after Sakura-Hime?" Nagato's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "Yes, wait outside until I have finished talking to Sakura." Tobi nodded and filed out after the other members.

Sakura turned to her brother and smiled gratefully. "Thankyou," She said quietly. "That means a lot to me."Nagato nodded curtly, suddenly Sakura looked at him in bewilderment. "Why'd you tell me to be wary of Tobi?" she asked in disbelief. "He's harmless! Dangerously childish," She growled under her breath. "But completely harmless." Nagato closed his eyes. "Do not judge a book by its cover," he murmured cryptically. "As I said to you earlier; regardless of how Tobi may act you must not let yourself be alone with him." Sakura nodded irritably. "You wanted to talk to me?" she asked with a sigh. Nagato opened his ringed eyes again and said. "Yes; you are to begin training with me tomorrow, please meet me here at 11am." Sakura's face brightened. She smiled cheerily, her expression fell when she saw her brothers expression. "Sakura," he started uneasily. "Do you know when the rinnean appears in a person?" Sakura's brows furrowed and she shooko her head.

"When the time the wielder lives in is going to be particularly difficult and painful for the person."

Sakura blinked, trying to think of the implications of his words. "So, I'm…" she trailed off, her voice wavering slightly. Nagato nodded solemnly. "Yes, for you and others dangerous times lie ahead." Sakura looked at him curiously. "Others?" She repeated. Nagato nodded. "Those with the Mangekyou sharingan are bound by this rule also." Sakura nodded slowly. "Itachi and Sasuke." She said slowly. Nagato smiled grimly. "Yes, they have either had or will have difficult times too." He hesitantly put a hand on her head. "But the rinnegan is a gift to help you through those times, it gives you the power to cope. But remember sister; for as long as I am able, I will help you where the rinnegan cannot." He moved his hand and his lips curved up wards slightly. "Now go get some sleep, you've been awake since early this morning. When you wake up turn left out of your door and then follow the corridor to your right, that's where you can get some food from the kitchens." Sakura smiled gratefully up at him. "Thankyou." She replied and left through the door behind her. She had only just gotten through the door when she ran into someone, she fell backwards. She sat up jerkily, her back hurting a little.

She was about to scold him when she felt his malevolent chakra crash painfully on her shoulders.

Her breath caught in her throat, her chest hurt and she didn't dare breathe for fear. Her eyes widened in fear as his masked face suddenly turned to her, his presence was painful and overbearing. She was being strangled by the dark chakra, it was threatening to push her to the edge of her sanity as the man in front of her just looked at her through his mask. He didn't say a word to her, as he walked through the door she had just left from and shut it forcefully behind him. The crushing weight of his chakra vanished as suddenly as it appeared and Sakura breathed deeply, she didn't even dare look back at the door. She held a hand to her chest, now panting for breath and trying desperately to regulate her heart beat.

What _was _that…?

She shook her head and scrambled to her feet, walking as quickly as she could away from the office. She rounded the corridor and then practically ran to her room, worried that at any given moment Tobi would come after her. The chakra had seemed… She shook her head and walked through her door, she needed to get some rest and forget about it.

Little did she know, the person watching her had narrowed his eyes. _He's making his move,_

_Time is running out._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

__Ok! Chapter 4: Meeting is finished! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I hope you all enjoyeed it and make sure you remember to review!

Next time, Chapter 5: Remains! I'll try to update as soon as I can everybody!


	5. Chapter 5: Remains

Hey Everyone! Here's the new chapter for the decision, I hope you all enjoy it!

I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating sooner, I hate waiting for updates myself and I can't believe I made you wait that long! It's not really much of an excuse, but I've been having a lot of family issues at the minute; this fanfic has unfortunately been pushed to the back of my mind. But I promise to start updating more regularly! The next chapter is going to be fun to write, I can't wait to see what everyone thinks!

**IMPORTANT!**

**I have seen everyone's reviews and practically everyone has voted for Itasaku so that's going to be the pairing for this fic. If you are not an Itasaku fan, you don't need to worry too much; it's not going to be particularly graphic or be the main focus of the plot though it is important. I hope everyone enjoys reading! Xx**

Please review me what you think of the story, any ideas for the story would be good because I'm always open to your ideas. Last chapter; what was up with Tobi? Who was the figure watching Sakura and Tobi's exchange? What will happen now?

Well here's the next chapter, Chapter 5: Remains!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Chapter 5: Remains

Kakashi walked irritably through the currently abandoned streets of Konoha, his teeth gritted in frustration. Sasuke had managed to fight and win against the two armed ANBU members assigned to him and still been able to have the chakra be able to leave his house. They were still unconscious when Kakashi had gone to check on him; if his former student had felt Sakura's chakra flare up, like he had earlier in the morning, then he had more than likely gone to investigate. He hadn't thought Sasuke would have been bothered to check his former female teammate; but after hours debating with himself, he had decided that it was best to check.

And he had been right to be worried.

Kakashi shook his head; if Tsunade caught wind of this, then Sasuke would have hell to pay; he was walking on thin ice with her as it was. As he turned down another street corner, he suddenly felt the weak pulse of a very familiar chakra signature. Kakashi stopped abruptly, his visible eye widened slightly. _'Sasuke...?' _He didn't give the subject another thought, he jumped onto the nearest building roof and ran along it as fast as he could to Sakura's apartment. If Sasuke's chakra pulse was so weak, did that mean that Sakura had…

He jumped down from the building he was running on and, apprehensively, turned the next corner to Sakura's apartment block. On the path, in front of him, lay a very familiar figure. "Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted, running to his side. He saw that Sasuke was regaining consciousness, his eyes were open and he was trying to sit himself up. Kakashi shook his head and supported him into a standing position. "You are an _idiot_ Sasuke," Kakashi growled, much to Sasuke's surprise; he had never seen his former sensei particularly angry. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if it hadn't been me who found you? What if it had been an ANBU who had come looking for you? Tsunade-Sama would have had your head, good reason or not!"

Sasuke scowled and glared at the ground, Kakashi sighed. "She's gone isn't she?" he asked quietly. Sasuke's jaw clenched and he nodded. "Yeah," he murmured darkly. "She left at about two this morning." Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "You underestimated her." It wasn't really a question, Sasuke didn't say anything. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked up at the apartment building. "We've got to get up there, Naruto went after Sakura too. She knocked him out, after he figured what she was going to do." Kakashi closed his visible eye and breathed deeply. "Right, can you walk?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, the poison's worn off." A little shakily, he started to walk forwards before starting to run once he regained his footing.

When they got up to her apartment, they saw that the door was open slightly. Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged a glance, before Sasuke slowly opened the door. The room was practically bare, except for a tall pile of large boxes and a chair which a familiar figure was sitting on.

"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed, they both rushed to his side. "He's still unconscious?" Sasuke murmured to himself. _'She must have hit him hard.' _ Kakashi looked at Naruto's neck; there was a purple looking bruise. Kakashi closed his eyes, and then breathed deeply. "Sasuke," He started firmly, drawing the boy's attention and gently supporting Naruto onto his back. "We're going to treat this with as much secrecy as possible; we're going to see Tsunade-Sama directly." Sasuke nodded curtly, Kakashi stood up and looked at him grimly. "I'll try as hard as I can to make sure Tsunade doesn't punish you Sasuke, but I'm not sure if I can guarantee it; you're going to get hell from her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Tsunade sighed and slowly reached for her cup of Sake, something wasn't quite right. She needed to clear her head. She started to reach for her cup of Sake and started in surprise as the glass cracked, leaving spider like lines seeping alcohol onto her desk. Tsunade blinked and stared at the desk. "I'm not usually one to believe in bad omens…" She narrowed her eyes and swivelled her chair around to face the apparently quiet, peaceful streets of Konoha. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _'Sakura,' _She thought sadly, her face moving from tense to apprehensive. _'Please don't say you've left, after everything I told you the day you got the letter..?'_

**Flashback**

"Tsunade- shishou?" **(AN: Have I spelt that right?) **Sakura called from the door she just walked through, sounding a little concerned. "Why did you summon me? Is something wrong?" Tsunade slowly shook her head. "I wanted to talk to you about this decision as to whether or not you're going to Akatsuki." She replied bluntly. Sakura stiffened slightly and moved her gaze to the floor, Tsunade's gaze became more gentle. "Sakura," She murmured soothingly. "I have not summoned you to make you stay, even though as Hokage I may order you to." Sakura looked up again, her face looking relieved. Tsunade sighed and continued. "As much as I understand this is a difficult decision for you to make, I need to tell you honestly what will happen if you defect from Konoha." Sakura nodded weakly, her face riddled with guilt. "Of course, Tsunade-Shishou." She mumbled. Tsunade sighed, closing her eyes. "Ok, first things first…" She paused, opening her amber eyes. "I will not be sending the ANBU black ops after you." Sakura looked startled. "W-What..?" She stammered in disbelief. Tsunade breathed deeply and closed her eyes again.

"I am sending the rest of the Konoha 12 after you instead."

Sakura felt as if a hole had opened up under her.

Suddenly she breathed again and her face quickly contorted in horror. "What?!" She yelled, staring at her mentor and looking panicked. "Tsunade-Shishou, no! I can't fight them!" Tsunade opened her eyes and looked at her student angrily. "I'm sorry Sakura but I refuse to send an assassination unit," she snapped. "You're too big an asset to Konoha; I'm not going let you leave without a fight if that's what you decide. If you manage to get out I will send out the Konoha 12 and if they catch you I will make sure that you never get the chance to leave again. It's not up for discussion." Her gaze softened slightly. "Besides, they'll want answers." Sakura's bottom lip wavered slightly, but she swallowed heavily and nodded. "Understood Tsunade-Shishou," she replied as evenly as she could. "Please continue."

Tsunade nodded. "Second thing; I want you realise how dangerous this decision is going to be for you," Sakura listened closely. "You, as a kunoichi of Konoha and being my apprentice, could probably get away with almost anything; you know as well as I do that I've already had to pull you out of some pretty deep holes you've dug for yourself." Tsunade closed her eyes. "I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with you if you get caught, the elders will want your head. But I want you to remember this," Sakura looked imploringly at her shishou. "Yes?" She prompted, Tsunade smiled. "You will always be my apprentice and a kunoichi of Konoha in my eyes. If you are ever in any danger, do not hesitate to try and contact me or alert your retrieval team; we will help you if you need it ok?" Sakura closed her eyes and wiped away some stray tears. "I understand." She turned away and was just about to open the door when Tsunade called her from behind. "Sakura… Wait." Sakura turned and blinked in surprise when she was embraced by her mentor's arms, Tsunade hugged her tightly. "Please," She whispered, some tears making their way down her cheeks. "Please think about this."

**End Flashback**

Tsunade frowned sadly as she saw rain begin to splash against the windows of the Hokage tower, getting heavier and more torrential every second. Suddenly from behind her, the office door flew open. She whipped around in shock. "What do you…?" She trailed off, staring at the people in front of her.

Kakashi was supporting Naruto, who was unconscious. Sasuke was following and sweating profusely, his movement haggard and slow. "She's gone isn't she?" Tsunade murmured, her eyes filling. Kakashi nodded. "Please, Tsunade-Sama, Naruto and Sasuke both confronted her this morning and they both need some medical attention." Tsunade sent a disdainful look in Sasuke's direction but nodded and motioned for Kakashi to put Naruto on the floor.

Tsunade laid a hand on Naruto's forehead and summoned healing chakra to them. "She pressure pointed him…" She murmured, glancing at his shoulder. "But this should wake him up." Sasuke and Kakashi sat down wither side of their teammate and watched hopefully. Tsunade's eyes suddenly narrowed suspiciously and she glanced at the Uchiha. "Sasuke Uchiha," She growled. "Would you care to tell me what happened last night when you confronted Sakura?" Sasuke looked away from her and glared at opposite corner of the room. "I got curious," he started quietly. "When I sensed her chakra spike this morning. So I…" He glanced at Tsunade's murderous face and quickly redirected his gaze to the floor. "…Left the house to investigate." Tsunade glared at him. "Leaving the two ANBU assigned to you practically comatose I take it?" Sasuke didn't answer. "I found Sakura leaving her apartment this morning building, looking a little sick and hesitant when she moved. I asked her what she was doing and, in the conversation that followed, I deduced that she'd met Naruto and left him unconscious in her apartment after he figured out what she was doing." Tsunade shut her eyes, digesting the unfavourable information. "I understand; did you fight?" She asked wearily. Sasuke hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, she caught me unawares with a paralytic needle; I was regaining consciousness when Kakashi found me this morning."

Tsunade bit her lip. "Did she… say anything to you before she left?" Sasuke shut his eyes and nodded. "She said that she was sorry and that…" He trailed off. "She hoped that I could forgive her." He finished his voice breaking slightly, Kakashi stared at the floor. He knew he shouldn't feel so surprised that she had left; after all he had told her that if she wanted to meet her brother, she should. But despite that, why did he feel so…

…Betrayed?

Tsunade regarded Sasuke's expression incredulously. "You love her… don't you Uchiha?" Sasuke's head snapped up and looked like he was going to open his mouth to protest; but he slowly closed it and looked away. Tsunade shook her head in disgust. "Do you know how damn ironic this is?" she hissed. "All this time, the last year or so, you've had to tell her how you feel and you decide to keep it to yourself? If you'd have told her she might have believed she had something to stay for! She might have actually stayed in the village to be with you!" Sasuke's fists and jaw clenched angrily. Tsunade was about to continue when a groan sounded from the body in front of them. "Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed, supporting the boy into a sitting position. "How are you feeling?" She asked apprehensively, Naruto held a hand to the back of his neck and winced. "Dammit," He groaned. "What hit m-?" He stopped abruptly, his eyes widening in realisation.

"No…" He murmured, looking at Kakashi in disbelief. "Sakura-Chan hasn't…?" Kakashi nodded slowly, his eyes shut. Naruto shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. "You're so stupid you damn bastard," Naruto growled. "This is all your fault!" Sasuke forcefully grabbed the front of Naruto's jacket. "It's not just my fault Naruto!" He yelled in his face, his sharingan blazing. "If you hadn't been so dense you would have actually realised that she was going to leave! If you'd actually managed to stop her, none of this would have happened!" Naruto growled furiously and pushed him away. Tsunade put a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Stop it," she said through clenched teeth. "Both of you. This isn't going to bring Sakura back, get a grip." Tsunade swiftly stood up and glared at them. "Now get up, we're going to her apartment, she might have left something for us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to Sakura's apartment door, which was still wide open from that morning, they all glanced at each other apprehensively. "Right." Tsunade murmured to herself and opened the door and walked in, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi following close behind. "Search everywhere, don't leave anything unsearched. Naruto; you look in her room, Sasuke look in the lounge, Kakashi the bathroom and I'll check the kitchen. " Everyone nodded and walked to their assigned rooms. Sasuke looked around the room with little interest; there wasn't a lot there apart from a sofa, the TV, the chair she left Naruto on and a whiteboard with some writing on it. He quickly glanced at it and the word 'Naruto' immediately caught his attention. He walked over to it and read it quickly, he paled slightly. "Guys," he called, catching everyone's attention. "you better come in here and read this." Tsunade grudgingly walked in. "This better be good," She growled, joining him and his teammates. The note read:

'_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry for doing this to you, and to anyone else you might have with you, but I have to go. I want more than anything to meet what family I have left, even if it means leaving the village. I've waited years for this opportunity and I'm not going to let it slide, I have to take it now as I might never get the chance again. _

_I just want you all to know that I'm going to miss you all and that I won't ever forget you, I hope we'll meet again someday. Make sure the rest of the Konoha 12 knows it as well; I'm going to miss them too. Please don't come after me, I won't come back and I don't want to make this any harder than it needs to be. _

_I'm going to do all I can to make sure that they call off the Jinchuuriki hunt, if they try to get you Naruto, after the 10 years, I will do all I can to warn you; we are still friends and I will never let them take you. __**DO NOT COME AFTER ME.**_

_I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt; I would never forgive myself for that._

_Forgive me everyone,_

_Sakura Haruno'_

They all stood in silence for a moment, Tsunade gritted her teeth. "We're going back to the Hokage tower; I'm summoning the rest of the Konoha 12."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Lady Tsunade?"

The whole of the Konoha 12, except Sakura, were gathered in the Hokage's office. "Why did you summon us so early? Where's Sakura?" Tsunade stood I front of the desk, her head facing the floor and her arms folded. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto stood at the side of the room, away from the other ninja; everyone sent them questioning glances.

"Early this morning," Tsunade started hoarsely. "Sakura Haruno defected from Konoha."

For a long time, there was a deafening silence as everyone absorbed what their Hokage had just said.

"No,"

Everyone turned to look at Ino, who looked absolutely dumbfounded. "Tsunade-Sama, there has to be some sort of mistake; why would Sakura leave?" Lee nodded. "That's right; Sakura-Chan had no reason to leave!" He cried passionately. "Surely-?"

"Enough."

Everyone looked up at Tsunade, who was rubbing her temples soothingly, "I assure you it was Sakura," She persisted wearily. "Sasuke and Naruto both tried to stop her from leaving, without success; she's gone to Akatsuki."There was a completely stunned silence for a few seconds. Ino let out a slightly choked sob and tears left a silent trail of salt down her cheek, Shikamaru hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder and Ino leaned into his hand. "But why?" Hinata murmured, wiping at her tears. "What reason would she have for leaving…?" Tsunade opened her mouth slightly, before shutting it and shaking her head. "I am under no obligation to-"

"Tell them Tsunade-Sama."

Everyone turned to Kakashi, who was leaning against the wall and had his eyes shut. He looked older than his years and very, very tired. "They deserve to know the truth," He explained wearily. "Sakura would have wanted them to; you are under every obligation." Tsunade blinked in surprise but her face softened and she nodded. "You're right Kakashi," She sighed, her eyes turning to the remaining Konoha 12. "You guys probably aren't going to like what you're going to hear, it started two days ago when I received a letter from outside the village…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

20 minutes later, Tsunade finally finished explaining what had happened from when she received the letter to what had transpired between her and her two teammates; nobody could believe what they were hearing. Did Team 7's 'weakest link' really have a hidden power…?

"So you're saying," Shikamaru started slowly. "That Sakura's brother is leader of Akatsuki, she's left the village to be with him and she has the rinnegan?"Tsunade nodded. There was a short silence. "That's messed up," Kiba commented bluntly. "_That is messed up." _Neji narrowed his eyes. "What are we going to do Hokage-Sama?" Tsunade looked at him piercingly. "I refuse to let Sakura go," She replied firmly. "She is one of my best medical ninja's, one of my best kunoichi and my student; I am not going to send an assassination squad after her. She's too valuable an asset to Konoha." The corner of Naruto's lips lifted slightly. "We're going after her." It wasn't a question. Tsunade nodded. "Yes; you all have a new mission to be completed under any circumstances," She regarded the now Konoha 11 carefully.

"Search for and retrieve missing nin Sakura Haruno so she can await trial, but be aware; she is more than likely going to be surrounded by the S-rank criminals in Akatsuki. Don't let your guard down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun Dun Dun! Let me say again how incredibly sorry I am for not updating sooner, I'll try as hard as I can to update more frequently but I have to try and fit my writing in around my three after school music sessions and never ending coursework. I'll try my very very best because, personally, I'm enjoying writing this story!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I absolutely loved them and they were much appreciated, I'm sorry I don't have time to reply to your review here but I loved them all, they really brighten my day!

**IMPORTANT!**

**Just to add, one of my reviewers Pseudobeast has written a story called**** 'Blood Stained Cherry Blossom'. It is absolutely fantastic and isn't getting the amounts of reviews I think it's worth, if you have the time then I think you should take a look at it! It's and in progress story and this is the summary:**

**After a year of successfully evading the Akatsuki, Sakura is captured by the man she hates most: Itachi Uchiha. She longs for freedom, but the Akatsuki are forcing her to be their personal medic by threatening the lives of her friends. Residing with S-ranked criminals is hard enough. Falling in love with one is hell. ItaSaku#**

**It's updated regularly, really well written and doesn't have many grammar mistakes so I think it's worth take a look at it!**

Just to add; has anyone seen the manga recently?! IT'S AMAZING!

Ja ne people!

Sakurablossom606 xx


End file.
